


Lilith

by RedKitsune



Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tom hiddleston - RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Demon Sex, Demon Summoning, Demon/Human Relationships, Doggy Style, Dubcon Kissing, Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 00:06:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune
Summary: Thanks to a director with a misguided love for authenticity Tom experiences some unique side effects and a special visitor waiting for him at home.  **dubcon w/ succubi**





	Lilith

**Author's Note:**

> The formatting is all fucked to hell. I'm going to fix that... later.

Tom sat tied to the chair as a man in all black spoke Latin, arms raised. His chair was placed in the center of a circle made of intricate markings and designs burned into the wood floor. When the man spoke the final words he thrust his arms up toward the ceiling.  
The smell of sulfur filled the air and smoke floated up from the scorched markings in the floor around him. Something coiled around his leg, slowly working it’s way up his calf. Looking down, he found nothing there yet the feeling of something slithering up his leg went higher and higher, over the bend of his knee and around his thigh. The feeling pulled and caressed his skin yet he couldn’t identify the source of the feeling.   
The sound of lightbulbs popping filled the air as lights around him flashed and some went dark. Tom let out a violent scream with his head thrown back as light surrounded him. Smoke filled his lungs and it took everything he had not to cough as he sucked in a breath to scream again, the sound morphing into a powerful roar as red and orange lights danced through the burnt floor. 

* * *

“Cut!” The director yelled and Tom relaxed. “Very good, that’s it for the day.”   
Tom just smiled rather than speaking his mind. He was thankful it was over, it had been a long day and he was sore. Everything hurt and the ropes digging into his arms worked well with the uncomfortable chair to make everything hurt worse. A crew member released the clip that held the ropes together.   
It had taken nearly all day to get this one scene right. The priest kept mucking up the words and they had to go around and around. Off to the side he could hear the crew congratulating the priest on finally getting the chant right. It took bloody forever but professionalism meant they had to cheer the twat on.   
Freed from restraint, he leaned forward and stretched his back before giving a quick twist to the right and then the left. The sound of his spine cracking and popping filled his ears. He was getting too old for sitting tied to metal chairs for hours on hours.   
With his back feeling closer to normal his attention went back to that odd tightness around his leg. It was still firmly there. Pulling at his trouser leg did nothing to dispel the feeling.   
Perhaps his leg was just asleep and numb. It wouldn’t have been the first time today that damned chair put his legs asleep. Hopefully if they had to do any retakes he could convince them to allow him some sort of cushion. Damn was he getting old.   
Standing didn’t do anything to help the feeling. Rubbing at his thigh he tried to get the feeling to go away. Each pass of his hand over the muscle moved higher and higher until he was passing against his semi hard cock. It felt like there was an itch he just couldn’t get to and it went higher and higher.    
“That was fantastic Tom!” The director’s voice startled him just as his hand passed down his cock and thigh again. Color raced to his cheeks as he turned to better face the man, praying he’d not been seen. It was lunacy to be touching himself in such a way on set, no matter how innocent it was. Rumors could kill a career.   
“Thank you.” Tom thanked god that the director hadn’t seemed to see what he had been doing.   
“That final scream- you sold it.”   
“It felt right, like a man possessed.”   
Tom smiled though truthfully he hadn’t known where that last scream had come from. It seemed to rip free from his throat without any of his control or say in it. It was truly the oddest thing, or would have been if not for that feeling of something still wrapped around his leg. Maybe walking would help.   
“Well done on that last take.” Tom praised while resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the robed priest.   
“Ya Think?” The man’s thick Southern American accent was out in full. “Those words gave me trouble somethin’ fierce. It was like it was written in a different language or somethin’.”   
“I was really feeling it during that last take.” Tom clapped the man on the shoulder and excused himself.   
Making his way outside he glanced back to the building while mumbling under his breath, “Fucking twat, it was a different language.”   
With a sigh, Tom set out. He was in a piss poor mood and everything seemed to aggravate him. The tube was packed, unnaturally so for this time of evening and he had to make an effort to be unnoticed. He loved his fans, truly he did but right now with whatever the bloody hell was wrong with his leg he didn’t feel like dealing with them. Thankfully with bodies pressed against each other it made it hard to tell people apart.  
Head down and hood up, he hoped for the best. Thankfully he didn’t wear his standard button up coat for a change. With something more casual and his wild curls covered, hopefully he’d pass.   
Still he couldn’t relax. Every time someone pressed against his leg he wanted to groan. As much as he wanted to, he couldn’t rub at the odd sensation that seemed to even now slowly creep up his thigh. It was an uncomfortable ride and finally he shoved his hands into the large pocket of the pullover and rubbed at the place high on his thigh where that feeling seemed to settle in as an itch. He wasn’t intending to rub his semi hard cock but it just happened to be in the way.   
Finally, his stop. With a steady stream of ‘excuse me’s and ‘pardon me’s he made his way off the train. A soft yell from a feminine voice caused him to turn just in time to have a very tall, very leggy and very blonde woman all but fall in his arms. He could assume that her heel got caught on the grate, causing her to trip but he doubted that greatly. The sickly sweet smell of her perfume filed his sinuses yet the smell of the sulfur couldn’t be battled away.   
“Are you alright?” He managed to ask as he tried to set her on her feet an arm’s length way. The smell of her perfume made him want to cough more than the smoke had while filming. She seemed to have other ideas as she tried to lean forward and wrap her arms around him.   
“My hero, thank you.” Batting her eyelashes at him. Tom resisted the urge to roll his eyes.   
“You’re welcome. Try to be more careful.” Dropping his arms from around her upper arms he stepped back fully ignoring the fact that she was still leaning on him. It pleased the small part of him that was bitter with the day when she stumbled forward a few steps.   
“Perhaps I can repay you for saving me?” She offered, hugging her arms around herself and pushing her clearly very large and very fake breasts up and nearly out of the too small blouse that she was pretending to wear.   
“I’m not interested. Goodbye.” Tom turned and walked away, thankful for his long stride that allowed him to out pace the woman in her needle thin heels.   
Good fucking grief. He knew he was harsh. He knew he was colder than he normally would have been but it took everything he had not to ask her what would happen if he poked one of those water balloons with a pin. Would they shoot like the water guns he had played with as a boy?  
A drink. He’d be walking right by a pub on his way home. Bobby could wait just a little longer. Maybe with a drink or two the annoying tension in his leg would go away. Or at least be less noticeable. And once he got home he could take a proper look at what was going on with that damn leg.   
Inside the pub it was thankfully not busy. It was late but a weekday so he had hope for some more peace. Sitting at the bar he ordered himself a double whiskey and downed it straight away.   
“Bad day?” The bartender asked and for a moment Tom wondered if she’d always left her top three buttons undone. Sweat shined off the round tops of her breasts.   
“Long one.” Tom answered. “Another, please?”  
The bartender took his hint and moved onto chatting with warmer guests, leaving Tom to watch her work in peace. She was a homely woman with plain brown hair pulled back. Tanned sink seemed to glow under the lights.   
Perhaps she could help him with this semi-erection. Just as soon as the thought crosses his mind, Tom dismisses it. Just like the blonde, she wasn’t what he wanted, what he needed to soothe the ache that seemed to radiate from his leg. Still, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would taste like to lick the sweat off the swells of her breasts.   
With one more rub to the not so semi-erection under the guise of rubbing his thigh, Tom settled his tab after downing the rest of his drink. He didn’t know what it was that he needed but he wasn’t going to find it here. 

* * *

Lilith was honestly very comfortable where she lay. The devils grass was long and soft against her pale skin. The red of it shone all down the hill she rested on. It looked very much like blood soaked the grounds. A fitting sight considering she was in Hell.   
The air smelled of sulfur but she had long ago grown used to it. It clung in the air making the sky constantly blaze with orange, yellows and reds. This place wasn’t so bad after one had a few centuries to adjust. Now, it’s been so long since she’d been summoned to the world above that she almost forgot what fresh air smelled like.   
Her long sleek tail twitched in the grass as she thought about how long it had been since she’d fed. It had been a very long time, so very long. A solid meal would be amazing. She could just imagine the feel of flesh under her fingers, moving under her, around her, inside her.   
When the calling came she almost didn’t realize what it was. It had been that long. So long. It tingled in the tips of her ears and felt like electricity running up her tail. The energy of it seemed to set her to life again. Her tail swayed and curled as she wondered what her meal would be like. Finally, it has happened again. 

* * *

Lilith walked around the home as she waited. Her meal would be there soon. Unimpeded by walls, moonlight filled the space, filtered through the airy drapes hanging in the windows.. Humans had returned to keeping their living spaces open between hearth and living space. She much preferred this  to the stuffy homes full of boxy walls and doors.   
Air moved freely throughout the space. She moved freely through it as well, running her fingers over smooth surfaces. No personal pictures were on the wall or shelves. It was odd and made Lilith believe whomever she was summoned for was single and probably male.   
By the looks of things he didn’t spend much time in his home. Yet it was clear he liked books. His dog was well cared for and seemed sweet enough, though the brown mass of fur was cowering in his bed from the moment she arrived. It was nice- the last dog owner she… visited had attacked her and she had to put the loyal beast in its place. Not this one, he already knew his place.   
As she moved about his space, trying to find out more about him she let her mind wander. Was he going to have a strong body? Oh how she favored those who cared for themselves. So often as of late men let themselves go. Still, lean and fit or not she would have a meal. Dearly she hoped he was fit and strong. She hoped for thick thighs she could grab and a meaty cock. It would be nice to enjoy the meal.  
As she daydreamed and went through his things her tail swayed through the air. Sometimes it would wrap and coil around her leg tightly, sometimes the wide pointed tip would reach up to caress her core through her pants.   
Finding his dirty clothes, she pulled a jumper to her face and took in the scent of him. Strong and masculine. By the sizing she could see her wishes had been rewarded, he was at least tall and lean. Hopefully strong. Stray hairs told her his hair was shaggy and longer with a curl to it. His bathroom spoke to a beard, likely well kept and neat.   
She needed him, her meal. She needed the release that came with feeding. All the while she moved of his space she could feel him in the distance. He needed her too, she could feel it.  

* * *

 

Tom was looking forward to nothing more than letting Bobby out back for a moment, having a cup of tea and settling down into his bed for the night. His back ached. His shoulders ached. Even his legs ached as he climbed the steps to the door and inserted the key into the lock.   
The bloody tightness in his leg seemed to only get worse as he got closer to home. His cock was uncomfortable in his pants and if nothing else when he was inside he could enjoy a hard wank and see what the hell was up with his leg. Priorities- wank first so the bloody erection would hopefully give him so peace.   
“Bobby?” When he didn’t hear anything from the dog, he flipped on the lights and closed the door behind him. It was unusual for Bobby not to greet him at the door no matter how late he brought his sorry ass home. The smell of sulfur seemed to cling to his clothes and was more apparent in the still air of his flat. “Boy?”   
“He is a good boy, isn’t he? Knows his place well.” A woman’s voice seemed to come from everywhere in the room, causing Tom turn while trying to spot the source.   
“Who are you? How did you get in here?” Tom tried to spot the woman hiding in his home as a feeling of dread rooted itself deep in his stomach. He decided to back out the front door, not turning his back on the room. “I’m calling the police!”  
“I doubt you will.” Tom spun quickly as her voice came from behind him. “Is your leg alright?”  
“How did you get in here? You know what, just leave- okay?” Tom stood a little straighter, making an effort to try and not let on that his leg was bothering him.   
She was a small woman, shorter than he was and with a slim build. Her frame was long, just a bit too long to be normal. It left an unsettled feeling in his mind. Long fire red hair draped down her back and he could see that it reached almost to where her pants rested against her hips.   
Pale skin peeked out at him from where the hem of her shirt just was a bit too short. No, it wasn’t a shirt she wore- it was red and structured, a corset matched with dark pants that hugged the curve of her hips. Her feet were bare, she’d made herself right at home it seemed.    
“See something you like?” That voice was like honey, sweet with the potential to be addictive.   
His eyes snapped up to meet hers and my what a breathtaking pair of eyes were they. An unnatural violet and yet he somehow knew that they were as natural as everything else about her. Thunder crashed outside as rain began to pour down.   
The lights flickered once, then again before they were plunged into darkness. Yet the violet eyes seemed to hold a light from within, he could clearly see their color in the dark. Power seemed to swell in the air and Tom tried to tell himself that it was just because of the storm.   
Behind her it seemed as if a dark cord was swaying in the air. A belt hanging loose perhaps? He couldn’t find it in him to care as that pesky tightness seemed to coil a little higher. Again he rubbed at it and nearly moaned when his palm ran over the length of his cock, quickly growing harder in his pants.   
“Why are you here?” It took him a few tries to get the words out. It was like a fog was settling in his mind. Something was wrong, very wrong. She didn’t belong here. He didn’t invite her here. She should leave. He should tell her again to leave. She needed to leave. He needed her.  
Stepping forward and reaching out with one delicate hand, she traced a finger down his chest, starting at the base of his neck. The zipper of his jacket seemed to glide down without any urging as her finger made it’s path down. His coat must be getting worn with age, he tried to reason.   
“I was sent for you.” She stepped forward and he stepped back. It was so hard to convince his feet to move.   
“Sent for me?” Swallowing a lump in his throat he wondered why it was so hot in his flat. “By who?”   
“I do not know who summons me. Only that I have been summoned and where to find the-” Softly she pushed his coat from his shoulders. Tom allowed it to fall to the ground without so much as a thought. “offering.”   
“O-Offering?” Tom stutters as he nearly trips over his coat as he takes a few swift steps back. “What does that mean?”   
She keeps the same distance between them as she follows him. Behind her that dark cord like belt sways and somewhere in his mind he knows it shouldn’t be able to move like that. Moonlight reflects off of small horns perched atop her fire red hair and he tries to tell himself that it’s just a headband.    
“Who are you?” Tom again demanded, fighting the fog that seemed to cling to his mind. The cord swung behind her, seeming to reach out toward him oddly.    
“I am Lilith.” God how he loved the way her voice sounded.  
“Why are you here?” His back came to rest against what he knew was a door. His bedroom door. She needed to leave. He needed to make her leave. Whatever was going on wasn’t right. Something very wrong was going on.   
“I was sent for you. I am to make a meal out of you.” Her palm rested against his abdomen and she was pleased to find him firm and strong under the soft blue jumper he wore.   
“What does that mean?” His breath was catching in his chest and when she smiled up at him, sliding her hand up his chest to rest over his wildly beating heart he tried to remember why he needed her to leave. The coil around his leg disappeared but was quickly replaced with the feeling of a cord again beginning to wrap around his leg. Looking down, he found her belt to be wrapped around his thigh, how odd.   
“Worry not.” She whispered in that honey voice as her hand hooked around his neck and she pulled herself up to his lips, drawing all his attention as that cord fell from around his leg. Behind her he could see what he thought was a belt sway out behind her, wagging almost lazily through the air.   
It was a tail, he realized as his eyes slid shut against his will.

Her lips were soft and warm against his and it had been far too long since he’d been kissed by a woman not being paid to do so on set. It took everything he had not to wrap Lilith in his arms even as he signed into the kiss. She nipped and licked at his lips be he held strong, denying her more until she finally pulled away.   
“You’re a stubborn one, eh? All the more fun for me. You’ll succumb in time.” Reaching around him, she gave the doorknob a quick twist. His weight against the door caused it to rush open behind him. Stumbling into the room, he nearly fell hard on his ass.   
She didn’t allow more than a foot of distance between them as she followed. With his feet under him he tried to back away, tried to make some distance but she pressed forward unrelentingly. Those haunting violet eyes never leaving him. He wasn’t sure he wanted her to ever look away from him.   
When his knees made contact with the bed it took everything he had to remain standing. So badly did his knees want to buckle and send him down onto the soft mattress. Somehow he knew that was a terrible idea however.   
“Such a strong man you are.” She all but purred at him as she ran her hand down his chest, hooking her fingers into his pants and pulling him to her. She leaned into him and planted small kisses along his neck. At his sides, Tom’s fingers twitched. So badly did he want to run his fingers through her hair and test if it was as soft and silky as it looked.    
“You need to stop.” The words didn’t even sound sure in his own ears when he spoke them.   
Her fingers hooked into his belt and made quick work of undoing it. “Do you really want me to stop?”   
His voice wouldn’t come and she smiled up at him. It took no effort for her fingers to pop open the button of his jeans. As she sank to her knees in front of him, he tried to remember how to breath, how to speak so that he could protest. Her fingers pulled the zipper down and his erection fought to spring free.   
“Nothing under?” She mused as she pulled his pants down his legs to pool around his ankles.   
“This isn’t right.” He finally said, looking down at the head of red hair and long thin fingers as they wrapped themselves around his cock.   
It boggled his mind that he was so aroused. He shouldn’t be. He didn’t want this. He didn’t know her. He didn’t know where she came from. He didn’t know how she got into his home. Hell, he didn’t even know if his dog was alright or even still inside.   
“Does it not feel right?” She mussed, looking up at him with those eyes. “Does this not feel right?”   
A pink tongue darted out from between her red lips and softly dragged over his tip, collecting a drop of precum with a moan of appreciation that stole the breath from his lungs.   
“Do you not enjoy this?” She inquired again as she ducked below his cock, tracing the length of it with the tip of her tongue. Warm breath caressed his balls as a groan slipped passed his lips.   
“You need-” His words died as she took him in her pretty little mouth. He swallowed hard and ran a hand through his own hair in an effort to avoid tangling it in hers as more and more of his cock disappeared inside her mouth only to slowly emerge again as she pulled back.   
“You are delicious.” She cooed before returning her lips to his shaft, swallowing more of him. Never had he had a woman take all he had to offer and he’d never blamed them, he had been blessed with his equipment. Yet when his tip pressed against the back of her throat he felt her swallow and keep pushing forward in a way he’d never experienced in person before. All the while she gazed up at him with those violet eyes that he now was sure were glowing just a little.  
“You. Need. To. Leave.” The words came between pants as he struggled to keep his hands out of her hair and air in his lungs. She held his thighs in his hands. One hand slowly reached up to take a palm full of his ass and he groaned when she moaned around him. She was clearly very pleased with his strong thighs and firm ass.   
Again she looked up at him with those eyes. Behind her the tail waved in the air hypnotically like a metronome, coaxing his panicking heart to slow its beating down.  Looking down at the top of her head he couldn’t deny that those were small black horns on her head. There was no band around her head. It wasn’t a headband.   
“What are you?!” He demanded, pushing her away from him as best he could. She hardly budged as he jerked back. His cock fell from her mouth with a pop. He fell on the bed and tried to scramble away as best he could with his pants tangled around his ankles stuck on his boots.   
“I am what I am.” Was her only answer as she chased him slowly.  
With strength that clearly wasn’t human, she pulled him back to her by his leg. Tom kicked at her with his other leg but she simply swatted the leg away before straddling his waist. With a grip that was too strong, she grabbed his jaw and held him in place as she kissed him.   
Reaching behind her, she took his cock in her hand and stroked it. He could fight it if he wished, but she’d not leave without her meal. Never had she failed and she’d not fail now. He was after all a most delectable treat. She’d not enjoyed her last few meals but this would be different. He would be different. The energy they could generate together would sustain her for a long while.   
It took a few strokes before he groaned against her mouth and his hips twitched and rocked under her. Soon he allowed her to slip her tongue into his mouth and taste him. For a few moments, she thought his tongue wouldn’t join hers and that would have been fine however he sprang into action with a moan.   
As his lips moved against hers, his tongue swirled around hers before thrusting into her mouth. She smirked to herself. His control was breaking down. His hand found the waves of hair at the nap of her neck and grasped a handful right at the roots, holding her to him as he took control of the kiss fully.   
Running her hands down his chest she tugged at the fabric of his shirt, lifting it higher and higher before her nimble fingers slipped inside to trace the hard planes of muscle as he moved. It was such an intoxicating feeling, even for her to feel a strong man under her hands.   
Leaning up and forward, he pushed her back without breaking the kiss. Lilith allowed him to sit up. When she took her lips from his he whined until he felt her kissing up his chest. Without a second thought he pulled his shirt up and off before digging his hands into her hair again, trying to pull her lips to his.   
“This is wrong.” He panted as he kicked his boots off his feet. Quickly his jeans and socks followed. Somewhere in the back of his mind warnings screamed. He didn’t know her. She wasn’t human. Yet her touch was intoxicating. Her kiss was addicting. “I can’t do this.”   
“You can.” She whispered in his ear as she nibbled at his neck. “And you will.”   
With a groan Tom pulled at the laces of the corset as she nibbled at the soft skin just behind his earlobe. Finally the knot slipped free and the structured garment hugged her a little less. As he ripped it from her body, he was mesmerized as her breasts fell free. They were heavy and full and he couldn’t wait to get his hands on them.   
Palming them he enjoyed their weight. They were so soft and fit perfectly in his palm. Leaning forward he took a pink nipple in his mouth and was rewarded with a delightful gasp from the demon. Her skin was almost sweet, as if she had walked through a cloud of icing sugar.    
His cock was so hard and aching for attention. Burying it in her warmth was his all consuming desire. Groaning, he spoke without removing his mouth from her breast, “I need you.”   
“I know you do.” She moaned as she rutted her clothed cunt against his cock lightly, teasingly.  
In a swift move he rolled her onto her back, coming to settle with his hips between her legs. He kissed her long and hard as he pinched and rolled a nipple between his fingers. Her nails traced up his back and he knew there would be scratches come morning. With a moan she bucked her hips against him, seeking him again and offering a taste of sweet friction.   
Reaching down between them, Tom pushed her pants down her hips. Kissing his way down her neck and chest, he backed away enough to free her legs from her pants and toss them aside. A black thong made of nothing but what looked to be fine lace did nothing to hide her dripping cunt from his eyes. The way the lace cling to her, he had no doubt that she was indeed soaked.  
Reaching out, he hooked his fingers under the lace at her hips and in a moment she was as naked as he. To the side her tail twitched against the bed before slithering up his leg but he paid it no mind until it wrapped around his painfully hard cock and tugged a few times. God was this wrong. Everything about this was wrong but he wanted more. He needed more. He needed so much more. He needed her.   
His eyes were locked on her pussy, pretty and pink. It was perfectly hairless and as he ran his hands up her legs he felt not even a trace of stubble. Either she’d just been waxed or demons simply didn’t have body hair. He’d never been picky before, expecting that a woman groom herself neat just as he did but never had he demanded a bare cunt. Yet this hairless treat looked good enough to eat.   
As his fingers moved up her thighs she spread her legs more for him. He could see the shine of her wetness. Moonlight danced over her pale skin and never had he seen someone look so angelic in his bed.   
“This is wrong.” The words were a whisper even as he reached out to her. His fingers were so close to her wetness. So very close. He wondered what she tasted like.   
“Taste me.” She begged and he leaned forward and licked a wide strip up the length of her parted slit. They both moaned as be began lapping at her as if a man starved. She was sweet in a way he had never tasted before.  Soon he was pushing one finger inside of her weeping hole only to feel it squeezed by strong muscles.   
“So good.” he moaned as he sucked at her clit. “So tight”  
“Does it taste wrong?” She bucked against him. This man was talented with his fingers and tongue both and she could feel the buildup of her release. It had been so long since she’d had a meal who could give her release in addition to sustenance.   
“Only good. Only right.” The words didn’t make sense to him in his ears but he didn’t give it a thought. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the taste of her, the feel of her around his fingers as he slipped a second finger inside her and started to curl them while he pumped inside her. Tongue swirled over her clit at times, sucking at others.  
With a heavy moan, she came around him. He was fascinated at the way her body contracted around his fingers. Before his eyes her breasts heaved with each gasping breath. He could both feel and see the strong muscles within her cunt contract tightly around his fingers before relaxing only to contract again as she came hard.  
There wasn’t much Tom was sure of anymore. He knew he wanted to be buried deep inside her next time she came. Slowly he kissed his way up her body, nibbling and licking at the sharp bones of her hips and the dip of her belly. The sweet of her skin was addicting.   
When she wrapped her fingers around his shaft again he felt like his mind completely gave out. Hips bucked into her hand even as he struggled to climb up the rest of her body. Lips found hers as he pushed her back down.   
“Give it to me.” She moaned against his lips and he wondered for a moment what it truly was that she was wanting from him. “Give me all you have.”   
Tom wasn’t one to deny. Taking her hand from him, he laced his fingers with hers and pinned it to the bed next to her head. Red hair was fanned out around her. God did she look breathtaking.   
He positioned himself at her entrance and looked to her for approval. Violet eyes silently begged for him to take her. A whine poured over her lips. That was all he needed.   
Slowly he pushed into her. God was she tight, so very tight around him. Never had he been in a woman as tight as her. It, like everything else about her, was intoxicating. Nails dug into his back, urging him to sink deeper into her until their hips meant.   
He kissed her again before he began to thrust. From that moment, he was a man possessed, just as Lilith wanted him. Wildly he bucked into her, pushing the air from her lungs with each brutal thrust.   
It didn’t take long for the friction to no longer be satisfying enough for him. He needed more. Pulling out, he wrapped his arm around her waist and hauled her up before plunging into her again. She was supported by his arms alone as he bucked up into her.   
The way his public bone worked against her clit as he rocked into her had her cumming quickly. Nails dug into his back as her back arched. His lips found her neck and he set to work nibbling a trail of purple love bites. Blood trickled down his back from the deepest of the scratches but he paid it no mind.   
The feeling of her contracting around him drove him forward. More, he needed more. She was an addiction, he would never be able to get enough of her. If he died this night, cock deep within her, he would die a happy man.   
When the vice like contractions around him finally calmed, he tossed her onto the bed. The look of surprise on her face pleased him in a primal way. He flipped her to her belly and admired her ass. The black tail extended out from just above her ass crack. Wrapping his hand around the base of it, he pulled sharply.  
Dear god she moaned the most delectable sounds when he pulled her tail. Again he pulled, harder this time. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew he should run but how could he pass up being inside her again? He needed to be inside her burning heat again. He needed to be consumed by her. He needed to give her more.   
“On your knees.” He ordered and when she didn’t obey fast enough he pulled her up by her tail and the heavy moan that spilled from her lips made his cock twitch nearly painfully. He couldn’t say if he had ever been as hard as he was now. All he knew was he needed her.   
He braced her in place with a firm hand on her hip and slammed back into her. The force knocked her onto her elbows. The pace he set was brutal and the force of each thrust rocked the bed. The sound of the frame hitting the wall filled the room.   
Never before had his neighbors been treated to hearing him have such a wild lay, he normally was mindful of the noise. If the bed didn’t give away the events taking place in the room, the smooth moans from Lilith as she submitted to him would have.   
“Fuck.” He moaned, taking a fistful of her hair in his hand and hauling her up onto only her knees. “Need to feel you come.”   
His other hand moved from her hip to run up her stomach, pinch at her nipples before wrapping around her neck and lightly squeezing. In the back of his mind, he was horrified to be acting in such a manner, to be so recklessly dominating without having had so much as a conversation about boundaries. Never mind that he’d never gripped a lover by the throat before.   
Yet he knew he had no control of his actions. She’d done something to him. She had to have done something to him. That was the only thing that made sense. Yet he couldn’t be troubled to give a damn about it as he pounded into the burning cunt that gripped his cock like none ever had before.   
With one hand he set to work rubbing her clit as he held her steady by her neck with the other. “Come for me. Come on my cock.”   
Who was she to deny him? At the desperate plea in his voice she began to spasm around his cock. His pace only quickened and became sloppy as she contracted tightly around him. When his arms could no longer support her, he dropped her to the bed and braced himself with a firm hand on her shoulder blade. He fucked wildly into her, pushing her harshly against the mattress with no regard for her comfort or if she could even get a breath.   
“Fuck.” He chanted as he neared his release.   
“Give it to me.” She begged weakly.  
When he came it was with a deep moan and garbled sounds that could have almost been words. He collapsed hard on her back. It took everything he had left to shift off her so as to not continue crushing her.    
Never had he felt so drained after sex. With a firm grip he pulled her to his chest as he rolled onto his back. Damp hair stuck to his face and neck. Glancing down to her he could see the wild red waves stuck to her back in places. Violet eyes were heavy as they peeked up at him.   
Lilith remained in his arms, looking up at him with half lidded eyes until sleep claimed him. It didn’t take long at all. He was spent and drained. He had offered her everything he had to give and she took it all greedily.  
When he was sound asleep she slipped from his arms. Turning, she gave him one last long look as his seed seeped out of her and made a wet trail down her thigh. He was a fine man indeed. His skin was now littered with scratches from her nails and little love bites. His hair was a proper mess but after a long rest he would be fine.   
Gathering her clothes, she dressed silently. After leaving a glass of water on his night table she wrote a quick note on a scrap of paper she found in the kitchen.   
She slipped into the night air, locking the door behind her. She smiled as she slipped the keys into the letter box and with one last parting glance, she walked off into the dark streets of London.   
She hoped whoever had summoned her and sent her to this man would do so again. He did make a fine meal and she’d be very pleased to feed from him again.   
  
With a groan Tom awoke in the morning to Bobby’s whining. Glancing at the table he saw that it was nearly ten. He’d not slept that late in a long time. When he moved to sit up, everything hurt and made him question exactly what had happened the night prior.   
Everything was fuzzy and his head hurt worse than any recent hangover. A glass of water was set on the nightstand and he was thankful for his forethought as he downed the cool liquid. It soothed his parched throat. With his eyes screwed shut he walked the well known path to the bathroom.   
The sight of himself in the mirror bolted him awake. Neck and chest were littered with love bites. Turning to look at his back he found scratches that clearly were caused by someone reaching around behind him and digging her nails in.   
“What the hell?”   
Tom quickly made his way back to his bed and took in the sight of the wall behind the headboard. It was cracked and clear that the bed had slammed into it repeatedly.   
Grabbing a pair of sweatpants out of his dresser, Tom quickly pulled them on and went to investigate the rest of his home for damage or clues. On the kitchen counter he found a note written in a hand he had never seen before and read it aloud to the empty flat.  
“Thanks for the meal. ~ Lilith”  



End file.
